


My Sweet

by Jesse



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: BOTH KUP AND FORT MAX ARE FEMALE, Cake, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Feeding, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Food, Forehead Kisses, Hand Feeding, Weight Gain, as requested by client, they are both lovely lady bots and use she/her pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 12:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17304266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesse/pseuds/Jesse
Summary: Fort Max isn't having such a great day. Luckily, Kup knows what will make her feel better. There's a cake on the counter with Max's name on it, and Kup wants to make sure she'll enjoy it.





	My Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Flash-sale 1k commission fic for an unnamed client via Twitter.

“Do you ever remember things that you thought you made yourself forget?”

It was a loaded question, and a lot heavier than Kup had been expecting. While it was normal for Fort Max to drop truth bombs here and there, today’s had been darker than usual. So she asked Max about it, wanting to know what would have made her say something like that. Wanting to know what Max was remembering.

It was always something from the War. Dark, terrible, traumatic somethings. Max’s sessions with Rung were going well, but suppressed memories are indeed something that exists, and Kup knows that not all of them were involuntarily done so.

Kup sits down with her Conjunx, letting Max scoot up to her to cuddle. Max wiggles into her inviting lap as best she can, nuzzling her helm against Kup’s chest, arms wrapping around her and clasping behind. Kup lovingly pulls Max in closer, running her servo down her arm until she gets to Max’s servo. After idly entwining their fingers for a moment, Kup gently smooths her fingertips across Max’s round belly. She loves the gentle purring of Max’s engines, and how her EM field clears up a little, leaving little notes of contentment. 

“There. Nice and easy.” Kup presses a gentle kiss to her Conjunx’s forehelm, and she can’t stop herself from grinning at Max’s adorable smile. 

“It’s not so bad remembering stuff.. when you’re here with me.” Max rubs her helm harder against Kup’s chest plating, as if she wants to be closer. Kup lightly smooths Max’s helm with her free hand, comforting her as best she can between little kisses and hushed words. Still, she knows what will help best, and she’s been waiting for the opportunity for this, anyway. 

Kup gently taps Max’s cheek with a finger, looking into the pretty red optics that look up at her. “How about a treat, my sweet?”

Fort Max’s optics flash eagerly at the question, and she readily nods without even needing to think about an answer. “Yes!! Yes please?”

It’s so cute watching how excited she gets. Kup carefully moves Max out of the way so that she can get up and go to the kitchen. Since Kup usually brings all of Max’s food to her, Max doesn’t ever really wander into the kitchen for anything, so it’s easy for Kup to hide snacks and other goodies to surprise her with. 

The big cake on the counter is what she’s headed for. She made it yesterday afternoon while Max was taking a nap. Three tiers of chocolate sponge cake with raspberry jam between the layers, and frosted overall with chocolate espresso buttercream. Little rosettes on the top. Kup loved the details. The prettier it was, the more excited Max always seemed to eat it.

After fetching a small knife from the drawer, Kup carries the cake back out into the living room where Max is still sitting patiently on the sofa. The moment Max sees the cake, her optics light up excitedly once again, and she claps her hands together eagerly. Kup enjoys her reactions, and gives Max another forehelm kiss before she sits back down on the sofa.

Max is quick to get into her favourite feeding position, which is just laying on her back with her head propped up on Kup’s thigh. Kup carefully sets the cake platter on the cushion beside her, taking a moment to make sure that Max is comfortable and ready to be fed. She leans over, gently rubbing Max’s belly for a moment, and enjoying the quiet purring in return.

The knife sinks into the buttercream as Kup carefully cuts a small segment of cake. The raspberry jam has soaked thoroughly into the layers of chocolate cake, and it’s pleasantly sticky. Max eagerly opens her mouth, and Kup gently places the small quarter-wedge right on her glossa. She watches as Max chews for a few seconds, and then smiles as she swallows. “It’s so good!! Do I get more?”

“Of course you do,” Kup replies, cutting the rest of the initial wedge, “The whole cake is for you, my dear. Ready to take a bigger bite this time?” She holds the slice near Max’s chin, letting her get a good look at it before nodding and opening her mouth again.

Kup slowly lowers the slice of cake into Max’s mouth, letting her chew and swallow a bit before feeding her more. The jam leaves sticky smears on Max’s chin, and Kup finds it adorable. She gently wipes it away with her thumb before cutting another slice, which Max hungrily devours as Kup feeds it to her. After the next slice is eaten, Kup scoops one of the buttercream rosettes off the top with her finger, and holds it down for Max to lick. Not one to just be greedy, Max takes Kup’s entire finger into her mouth. Her glossa gently swipes all around the digit, clearing off the frosting but then just giving it a few light sucks for good measure. It always makes Kup blush.

After her sixth slice, Max is starting to feel pretty full. Kup gently encourages her to have just one more, which Max eats slowly. The cake is soft and the buttercream melts in her mouth, and it’s been the most wonderful cake that Kup has ever made, but she’s ready for a long nap after this. Max looks down as she swallows the last bite, enjoying the noticeable expansion of her plating to accommodate her big, soft belly. Kup notices it, too. She sets the cake platter on the table, and after sliding a pillow underneath Max’s head, Kup sits on the other end of the sofa, putting herself closer to Max’s belly. She gently runs her servos across it, thoroughly loving how large and soft it is, knowing that it’s full of all the treats and goodies that she’s made and fed to Max. 

“Did you enjoy that, my sweet?” Kup asks, continuing to rub Max’s belly as she looks up at her.

“It was wonderful, just like you.” Max’s voice is soft and tired, and Kup knows that she’ll have a very nice nap here in a few moments. She’ll stay with her. Maybe just lay down against her belly. It’s so soft and perfect for resting against. They’ll just nap together. They both need it.


End file.
